smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Irate Gamer
Special Moves All of Chris' moves are clones of other moves. B - Plagiarism A clone of Inhale. Chris copies the B move of the closest opponent in a limited distance. The only two differences are that the copied moves are weaker than the originals, and can only get be discarded by getting KO'd. A list of plagiarisms can be found here. The move comes from the common critisism of the Irate Gamer video style and lines being very similar to that of AVGN's; this also explains why all of his attacks are clones of other moves. Side B- Escape Bike A clone of Wario Bike. Chris uses a bike to dash away, which is faster than his normal speed. Crashing into anything will damage him, along with enemies if he crashes into one. At the end of his review the famous E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial game, Chris escapes the cops by using a bike (he found the game burried in an Alpaso, Texas landfill, a reference to a rumor that says that the unpopularity of the game was so bad that the remaining copies were buried in a land fill; half of the rumor is true) before crashing into a dumpster where he found E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (2001) and E.T.: Digital Companion on the ground. Up B - The Same Explosion Effect A clone of Fire Wolf. Chris creates an explosion and gets hits by it. The move is only useful for ledge recovery, as it does not hurt any enemies. The move comes from the the same explosion effect being used when there is one in the show. Down B- Convenient Mirror A clone of Mirror Shield. Chris pulls out a mirror that can reflect projectiles. Unlike mirror shield, projectiles that hit it reduce speed and damage caused by 50%, and (because it's a REAL mirror) if it hits a non-projectile the mirror breaks, and cannot be used until Chris is KO'd. The shattered mirror shards do self-damage to Chris. At the end of his Stack-up review, he fights his R.O.B., who got angry from being insulted, and attacked Chris with his own moveset (coincedentally, the game was realeased in Australlia that same day.) Final Smash - The Borean A clone of Peach Blossom. Bores starts to review some game for 17 seconds. Everyone on screen that is not under the effects of invincibility falls asleep. The attack can be cancelled if he is attack by someone who was not effected by the attack, for example someone who just got off his or her revival platform, or was in an invincibility frame during the attack's activation. The move comes from Chris' dull speaking voice when doing reviews, even though AVGN talks like this in his reviews commonly too. And the falling asleep part comes from what one youtuber once said about his voice. Trophy Info Your ideas and jokes are not safe from the Irate Gamer. His powerful plagiarizing ability means he can copy your moves (with disastrously bad results), whilst the recycled explosion effect will send him high to safety. Okay, not very high. He is notorious of being accused of copying the AVGN as he is also a reviewer who reviews old and shitty games, often beating the Nerd to reviews by stealing future ideas for reviews. When he starts reviewing a game, his foes will fall into a deep sleep, literally. Just like in real life when someone watches an Irate Gamer review... Taunts *Down taunt: "Someone call 9-1-1, cause I was R.O.B.bed!" *holds up R.O.B.* *Side taunt: "Uh yeah, ya THUINK?!" *Up taunt: "This game is just a buncha bananas!" *a pile of bananas fall on him, causing 15% to himself* Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' * *: Neutral attack - * *: Dash attack - * *: Forward tilt - Throws a TMNT game box,. * *: Up tilt - * *: Down tilt - 'Smash' * *: Forward smash - Turns into a tour bus and drives forward. * *: Up smash - * *: Down smash - 'Other' * *: Ledge attack - * *: 100% ledge attack - * *: Floor attack - * *: Trip attack - 'Aerial' * *: Neutral- * *: Forward- * *: Back- * *: Up- * *: Down- 'Grab, Throws' * *: Grab- * *: Pummel- * *: Forward throw- * *: Back throw- * *: Up throw- * *: Down throw- Snake Codec Solid Snake: '''This fat guy is going to be easy to beat. '''Otacon: That'd be the Irate Gamer. As you can tell, he's got countless flawls*. He may be a weakling, but he's got a powerful ability that has made him an internet force to be reckoned with! That'd be his Copy Ability, that allows him to mimick opponents and steal their ideas. Snake: So... he uses my moves I worked so hard on... how fustrating!* 'Otacon: '''Oh, and Snake... '''Snake: '''What? '''Otacon: '''Please kick his ass! '''Snake: '''Got it. (*This was spelled intentionally because the Irate Gamer frequently mispronounces the words "frustrating" and "flaws" in his videos.) Character Description The Irate Gamer is a character created by Chris Bores that appears in the titular show. He's a game reviewer who reviews old and shitty games, but he has another series where he reviews new games. The Irate Gamer is the most hated reviewer on the internet, especially among fans of the Angry Video Game Nerd. Unlike most people on the internet, chincherrinas (the creator of SSBL) doesn't have a grudge against him, despite purposefully making him a joke character or pointing out the countless flawls of his show. Role in ''The Subspace Emissary Irate Gamer is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Dr. Robotnik, Hitler, Toon Bison, Toon Dr. Wily, and Xerxes. He is first seen in the Real City, where he uses a Dark Cannon to trophy the AVGN when the AVGN is fighting against the Nostalgia Critic. The Critic misses IG with his gun, but IG retaliates by summoning the Game Genie to trophy the Critic. Later, Ganondorf grants permission from IG to send a Subspace Bomb to engulf the city. The Irate Gamer speeds away on his bike after he summoned the Game Genie, oblivious to the tracks he produced. This leads to the second encounter with the Nostalgia Critic, but this time, the Critic brings some recruits. Panicking, the IG asks for assistance from Ganondorf, who sends Robotnik's and Xerxes's minions to stop the heroes. The cowardly IG hides in a bush and creates a Shadow Bug copy of himself while the real IG plans out a new strategy. The copy trophys the Nostalgia Critic and creates a shadow clone of him. He then fights Tommy Wiseau and Madotsuki, along with the real Critic. However, the Critic laughs at the IG clone, thinking that the fight's going to be a cakewalk, until the clone gained more shadow bugs and tripled in size. Despite his new height, the clone was no match for the heroes. Then the real IG gets chased once more by the heroes into a wasteland. Fortunately for the Irate Gamer, he has someone else by his side... Trivia * A lot of what is supposed to be trivia is mentioned in other parts of the Wiki. *His Up-B has the smallest knockback of any attack that deals explosion damage. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:LOL Category:American Category:Irate Gamer Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Real People Category:Reviewer Category:Adults Category:Subspace Army Category:Human